Geomancer
Geomancers hold the power of nature and the elements. Geomancy is the art of channeling magical energy from many sources through the land itself. In the area she calls home (be it high on a mountain, deep in a forest, or even beneath an ocean) she weaves ley lines—powerful connections to the land itself. The spells she casts through these connections with the earth are reflections of her own strength of will. The Geomancer is a Hybrid of the Druid and Ranger. Role: Unmatched in the mastery of the terrain, geomancers use the terrain to inflict powerful elements and status effects upon their enemies and provide support to her allies. '''Alignment: '''Any Neutral '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Wis +5 Stats Spells The Geomancer is a Divine Spellcaster. The Geomancer uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. The Geomancer draws spells from the Ranger spell list and the Druid spell list (up to 6th level). The Geomancer must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature in order to regain their spell slots and prepare their spells for the day. The Geomancer can cast any spell between the two spell lists, but they must prepare the spells at the start of each day. The number of spells a Geomancer can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Geomancer must be in possession of and present their Symbol of Nature. This usually takes the form of a leaf, plant, or a specified object made of stone/metal. The symbol must be small enough to be easily held in a hand. Examples being Holly, Mistletoe, or a Fossil. If the Geomancer loses their Symbol of Nature, they must perform a Divine ritual to appease to Nature, costing them 100g per Geomancer level, in order to regain their Symbol of Nature. Abilities Class Proficiency The Geomancer is proficient in Simple Weapons and Light Armor. The Geomancer is proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Geomancy (Su) Starting at 1st level, a geomancer draws upon the power of the terrain she stands upon to defeat his foes. The geomancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to her class level + her Wisdom modifier. Which geomancy power a geomancer may use depends upon what type of terrain he is standing on, as noted in the table below. What terrain type the geomancer is standing on is up to the final determination of the DM. The range of geomancy is 25 feet plus 5 feet every two geomancer levels, and requires a ranged touch attack to strike a target. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 damage (of an elemental type, see below) plus her Wisdom modifier plus an additional 1d6 per three geomancer levels after 1st, centered on the target. Any adjacent creature to the target can make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the geomancer’s level + her Wisdom modifier) to take half damage. Any creatures struck by the effect must make another save (DC 10 + half of the geomancer’s level + her Wisdom modifier). If the creature fails this save it takes a secondary effect based on the attack used. This secondary effect has a duration of 3 rounds plus the geomancer’s Wisdom modifier, unless otherwise noted. A geomancer’s class level is considered to be her caster level. Nature Sense (Ex) A geomancer gains a bonus to Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Nature), and Survival checks equal to 1/2 her Geomancer level. Elemental Resistance (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, geomancers gain an elemental resistance of 2 to Acid, Fire, Cold, and Electricity. This resistance increases by 2 every four levels after 2nd level. Ley Lines (Su) At 2nd level, the geomancer learns to create magical connections with a specific type of terrain. Choose one of the following terrain types: aquatic, desert, forest, hills, marsh, mountains, or plains. In that terrain, the geomancer’s effective caster level for all spells increases by +1. At 6th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the character may either choose a new terrain in which to receive the benefit (at +1), or increase her effective caster level in a previously chosen terrain by an additional +1. Favored Terrain (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, the Geomancer gains Favored Terrains as a Ranger. The geomancer gains a +2 bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A geomancer traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, the geomancer may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. Terraform (Su) At 4th level, a geomancer has learned to access her favored terrain, wherever she may be. Once per day, as a swift action, she may transform the ground beneath her, treating the area within a 30-ft radius burst centered on her as one of her favored terrain (chosen upon activation). This ability lasts for 1 round per geomancer level. She gains an additional use of this ability at 8th, 12th, 16th and 20th level. At 8th level, a geomancer’s Terraform radius increases by 10-ft. At 12th level, the Terraform’s radius increases by another 10-ft. The duration for this ability is now in minutes per geomancer level. At 16th level, the Terraform’s radius increases by another 10-ft. At 20th level, the duration for this ability is now 10 minutes per geomancer level. Terrain Movement (Su) Starting at 4th level, a geomancer can use the following movement powers which allows the geomancer to harness the power of the elements to traverse terrains easily. Each movement power can be used as a swift action, and lasts for a duration of 1 round per geomancer level. The geomancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Wisdom’s modifier. * Burrow: A geomancer can tunnel through dirt, but not through rock. A geomancer cannot charge or run while burrowing. Geomancers can burrow at a speed of 10 feet + 10 feet per four geomancer levels after 4th. * Climb: A geomancer has a +8 racial bonus on all Climb checks. The geomancer must make a Climb check to climb any wall or slope with a DC of more than 0, but he can always choose to take 10, even if rushed or threatened while climbing. The geomancer climbs at the given speed while climbing. If he chooses an accelerated climb, he moves at double the given climb speed and makes a single Climb check at a –5 penalty. A geomancer cannot run while climbing. He retains his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus on their attacks against a geomancer. Geomancers can climb at a speed of 10 feet + 10 feet per four geomancer levels after 4th. * Float: A geomancer can traverse any terrain that would normally impede movement (water, lava, ice, etc.) without any problems. A geomancer floats 5 feet off the ground and gently floats downward if off the ground more than 5 feet. Geomancers moves at half his own base land speed while floating. * Fly: A geomancer can move through the air at the indicated speed if carrying no more than a light load. Geomancers has a +8 racial bonus on all Fly checks and can fly (perfect) at a speed of 20 feet + 20 feet per four geomancer levels after 4th. * Swim: A geomancer can move through water at its swim speed without making Swim checks. He has a +8 circumstance bonus on any Swim checks to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. The geomancer can always can choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. He can use the run action while swimming, provided he swims in a straight line. Geomancers can swim at a speed of 10 feet + 10 feet per four geomancer levels after 4th. Geosynchronous (Su) Starting at 5th level, while in any favored terrain that the geomancer has chosen, she gains a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls and saving throws against creatures and a +1 insight bonus to all skill checks used in that terrain. These bonuses last as long as she remains in the specific location. These bonuses increase by +1 at every five levels gained after 5th. Tremorsense (Su) Starting at 9th level, a geomancer benefits from Tremorsense out to 30 feet in any favored terrain she has chosen. The geomancer automatically senses the location of anything that is in contact with the ground and within range. If her favored terrain is water, she can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. If no straight path exists through the ground from the geomancer to those she is sensing, then the range defines the maximum distance of the shortest indirect path. She must herself be in contact with the ground, and the creatures must be moving. As long as the other creatures are taking physical actions, including casting spells, they’re considered moving; they don’t have to move from place to place for the geomancer to detect them. Blindsense (Su) Starting at 13th level, a geomancer benefits from Blindsense out to 30 feet while in any favored terrain she has chosen. Blindsense lets the geomancer notice things it cannot see, but without the precision of blindsight. The geomancer with blindsense usually does not need to make Perception checks to notice and locate creatures within range of its blindsense ability, provided that it has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the geomancer cannot see has total concealment (50% miss chance) against her, and she still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of the geomancer. The geomancer is still denied her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures she cannot see. Natural Camouflage (Ex) At 15th Level, the Geomancer's bond with his favored terrain allows him to hide amongst it. The Geomancer can spend a move action to gain Partial Concealment in his Favored Terrain for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. Venom Immunity (Ex) At 16th Level, the Geomancer becomes immune to all poison. Blindsight (Su) Starting at 17th level, a geomancer benefits from Blindsight out to 30 feet while in any favored terrain she has chosen. This ability makes invisibility and concealment (even magical darkness) irrelevant to the geomancer (though she still can’t see ethereal creatures and must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object). * Blindsight never allows a geomancer to distinguish color or visual contrast. She cannot read with blindsight. * Blindsight does not subject a geomancer to gaze attacks (even though darkvision does). * Blinding attacks do not penalize a geomancer using her blindsight. * Deafening attacks thwart a geomancer’s blindsight. * Blindsight works underwater but not in a vacuum. * Blindsight negates displacement and blur effects. Earthen Ascension (Su) Also at 20th level, the geomancer transcends her mortal form. She is now considered an outsider and is immune to bleed, paralysis, poison, sleep effects and stunning. The geomancer is no longer subject to critical hits or flanking. Further, the geomancer no longer ages and removes any age related penalties she currently has. Archetypes Category:Classes